Bestias
by Black-king20
Summary: Fleur nunca imagino que su vida cambiara por completo en una noche al ser salvada por una chica de mirada Fria pero a la vez acogedora. Draco nunca se imagino que seria uno de los mejores y que tampoco seria compañero de una de las Bestias Legendarias. ellos dos son tan diferentes pero tienen algo en común y es que sin querer encontraron lo que muchos buscaban con tanto anhelo.
1. Chapter 1

**Bestias**

 **Holaaaa ¿como están? …. Espero que bien, como sea les traigo este nuevo Finc, se preguntaran como jodidas subo mas historias ¬¬ y no subo las conti de las otras, bueno eso es porque tengo un montón de historias diferentes que he escrito hace tiempo y que las tengo aguardadas y que decidí subirlas, pero no se preocupen no abandonare mis otras historias y las hare llegar hasta el final =D. lo bueno es que acabo de salir de vacaciones y podre escribir ^^/.**

 **Bueno ya sin mas les dejo para que lean.**

ACVERTENCIA: **Esta historia me inspire cuando vi el anime de Dragonear the resonance por 5 vez (si no lo han visto se los recomiendo), esta algo parecido a la historia del anime ya que utilice varias ideas por si se dan cuenta, también utilizare varias cosas de la seria Zoids (en general, de todas ella). Pero aunque me inspire en ellas no serán absolutamente igual a ella, les voy a cambiar todooo solo utilice la idea principal para que no se confundan.**

 **Pareja principal es : chica x chica**

Cap 01

Prologo

Hace mas de 350 años atrás se encontraron en los mas profundo del mar, signos de vida Extraterrestre, por lo que fueron a investigar y se llevaron la gran sorpresa de hallar lo que parecía ser Huevos vivos, por lo que decidieron llevárselos a los laboratorios del Gobierno de Londres para investigar mas a fondo y lo que descubrieron los sorprendió demasió.

Al parecer esos Huevos venían de un planeta muy lejano a la Tierra que esta a una distancia de mas de 9978. 645. 8762. 1423 años de luz, lo que equivaldría llegar en unos 800 años al dicho planeta que nombraron como G-50.

Varios años despues de que descubrieron los Huevos, unos científicos Franceses encontraron en las montañas nevadas de su país en invierno a una especie de Bestia Robótica tirada en la nieve casi congelada tenia la apariencia de un Leon Blanco que media mas de 15 metros de altura y de largo unos 10 metros y de ancho unos 7 metros. La Bestia era enorme tuvieron que llevar maquinas especiales para sacarlo de ahí y podérselo llevar a los laboratorios del país, en el camino al laboratorio la Bestia brillo segando a todos en la nave que se asustaron pensando lo peor, pero cuando el Brillo se fue y su vista volvió, casi les da un infarto de ver que la bestia no estaba y en lugar de eso se encontraba una hermosa chica de 17 años tirada en el suelo inconsciente, sin ropa y con una herida en el abdomen.

Al revisarla y al hacerle análisis se dieron cuenta de inmediato que la chica era la Bestia y que al parecer solo se transformaban cuando estuvieran en peligro o fuera necesario, meses despues los científicos de Francia se enteraron que habían encontrado otra Bestia igual a la chica pero que a diferencia de ella la otra Bestia tenia forma de un Puma de color rojo y que cuando se des transformo se convirtió en un chico.

Al pasar 50 años del descubrimiento y de varios experimentos pudieron hacer nacer a otras bestias con forma Humana de los Huevos, mediante una Resonancia con algún Humano para a si controlarlo y que no fueran peligrosos para las demás personas, al morir la persona que tiene la resonancia con la Bestia esta se sacrifica si ven que se vuelve agresiva y peligrosa para la humanidad.

Las Bestias encontradas en Francia y Londres las mantienen dormidas dentro de una capsula con agua especial curativa y por un tubo que esta con una mascarilla es por donde le dan oxigeno, tanto en sus brazos como en su abdomen y corazón sobre salen algunos cables donde monitorean sus signos vitales y saber si hay cambios.

Desde entonces nadie a podido hacer resonancia con alguna de esas dos Bestias que son conocidas como Originales o Legendarias ya que las dos nacieron en el Planeta G-50 y son 100 veces mas Fuertes y poderosas que las Bestias nacidas en la Tierra.

 **Espero les haya gustado este pequeño prologo y como siempre perdón por mis faltas de ortografía**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 02**

 **Los personajes de la historia no son mios si no de su respectivo creador(a).**

 **Bueno sin mas aqui les dejo la conti.**

Año 2354

-Francia-

En un laboratorio importante de Francia, en una habitación escondía y protegida se encuentra una hermosa chica de 17 años dormida desde hace mas de 350 años, dentro de un capsula con agua y el cristal contra balas, nunca ha mostrado signo de despertar pero eso no quiere decir que no se entere de las cosas que suceden en la Tierra o de su Planeta, pero desde hace 10 años su sueño no ha sido placentero si no molesto y frustrado por lo que es hora de abrir los ojos.

 **-es hora de despertar-**

 **-estoy de acuerdo hemos dormido por mucho tiempo-**

 **-tenemos que empezar nuestra misión-**

 **-pero antes tenemos que encontrar una resonancia adecuada-**

Las alarmas comenzaron a sonar alertando a los guardias y científicos que se encontraban monitoreando a la bestia ahora conocidas como "Zoids", uno de los guardias se acerca a la capsula donde se encuentra el "Zoids" y al hacerlo ve como abre los ojos de color miel que la ve fijamente, sorprendiéndola y dejándola muda, la chica se sacude quitándose la mascarilla, se quita los cables de un jalón y con su puño rompe el cristal ocasionando que toda el agua se salga rápidamente

En poco segundos mas de 50 guardias rodearon a la chica que se encontraba en tirada en el suelo, al caerse de la capsula cuando el agua se salio.

-H3R, quédate quieta, no te aremos daño- hablo una mujer hermosa de pelo rubio y ojos verdes que trae puesta una bata de laboratorio

La chica se levanto del suelo, y todos quedaron pasmados al verla, ya que la chica tiene la piel color blanca con un toque de bronceado y un cuerpo muy hermoso como si lo hubieran esculpido los mismísimos dioses, las facciones de su rostro son definidas y delicadas pero con un toque de inocencia, su cabello es rizado y largo hasta la cintura de color castaño casi rubio y lo mas sorprendente son sus ojos de un color chocolate con tonalidades miel casi dorados que los hacían únicos e hipnotizan.

La chica se movió cuando uno de los guardias le apunto con su arma, esto ocasiono que la chica se pudiera algo nerviosa e invocara su arma una hermosa y muy filosa Guadaña negra con blanco, dejando a todos sorprendidos y nerviosos.

-ego noceret (no los quiero lastimar) – hablo por primera vez la chica en un idioma que no conocían muchos ya que esa lengua estaba muerta - relictis armis, please (bajen sus armas, por favor)

Ningún guardia obedeció y uno por nerviosismo y miedo disparo a la chica, esta paro la bala con su mano y con el ceño fruncido ataco pero sin matar a ninguno y en menos de 3 segundos dejo a todos inconscientes armas echas pedazos en el suelo gracias a la filosa guadaña, la chica desapareció su arma y paso rápidamente de lado de la mujer rubia que se quedó impresiona por lo había visto.

-año 2356-

Dos años después.

Era una noche nevada en la ciudad de París-Francia, una hermosa rubia, alta de ojos azules como lo profundo del mar, se encuentra caminando por las calles del la ciudad con ropa abrigada por el tiempo, en su expresión se podía ver soledad, tristeza y sobre todo algo de desesperación.

La razón de su estado son por dos cosa.

La primera: es porque esa noche tan fria, es navidad la festividad donde todas las familias conviven para pasarla juntos y convivir en armonía, pero por desgracia ella se encontraba mas sola que un perro callejero en día lluvioso, ya que sus padres son científicos y trabajan todo el tiempo hasta en días festivos, y su hermana gemela se encuentra en Londres en la academia Especial donde ella por desgracia no pudo entrar al no haber pasado los requisitos, ¡malditos!.

Y la segunda cosa: es por no haber entrado en esa maldita academia que aunque ella en realidad no deseaba realmente entrar ya que solo había hecho el examen era para no estar sola y estar junto a su gemela, ya que sabia que sus padres la mayoría de la veces, por no decir siempre, se la pasaban en los laboratorios militares secretos de A.R.Z .

Y ahora se encontraba totalmente sola y abandonada en esa fecha, dirigiéndose a su casa para ver televisión o tal vez dormir, ¡maldición! Hasta se oía patética como si fuera una solterona de mas de 40 años, anqué si estaba soltera..aah maldición hay va de nuevo con esos pensamientos ridículos, que desastre y lo peor es que hacia un frio de los mil demonios.

Continuo caminando por las concurridas calles mientras tiene su azulina mirada en su mano derecha que en ese momento se encontraba enguantada por el frio y que además cubre su extraña marca que apareció hace dos años cuando tuvo un accidente de auto y quedo en coma durante tres meses y cuando despertó no recordaba mucho del accidente tan solo unos ojos dorados que la miraban fijamente y después nada.

Y desde entonces tiene la marca de una estrella plateada de 4 picos con un círculo en medio y otro mas pequeño con varias conexiones extraña que parecen letras muy raras. Y lo mas raro todavía es que cuando se la enseño a sus padres para saber porque le apareció ello no pudieron verla, es como si solo ella la viera o la marca fuera invisible a otros ojos. Soltó un suspiro y apresuro su paso para ir mas rápido y llegar a su solitaria casa.

.

.

Una sombra de una figura de una persona vestida de negro, se podía ver arriba de un edificio que no le quitaba la mirada a la figura de joven rubia, al ver que la chica cruzo la calle, la sombra brinco hacia el otro edificio sin ninguna dificultad haciendo notar sus largos cabellos con la luz de la luna.

Continuo siguiéndola por todas las calle, la sombra sabia que esa noche algo iba pasarle a la chica y no podía permitirlo debía protegerla cueste lo que cueste, desde hace un par de años ha estado junto a la chica aunque esta no la visto pero sabia que la sentía ya que varias veces vio como volteaba en lugares donde estaba pero que desaparecía rápidamente sin dejar presencia alguna.

La sombra maldijo cuando la chica entro a un callejón a investigar cuando escucho un grito de auxilio, y supo que no se avía equivocado en su presentimiento, al ver como un hombre mas grande de lo actual y ojos rojos se presentaba delante de la rubia con la mujer que antes había gritado muerta en sus brazos.

.

.

La rubia salio de su pensamiento al escuchar el grito desgarrador de una mujer pidiendo ayuda, ella sentía miedo pero no podía irse sabiendo que una persona estaba en peligro y ella hubiera podido ayudarla, a si que armándose de valentía que sinceramente no sabia donde había salido, fue hacia donde escucho el grito.

Al llegar al callejón no vio nada, pero al caminar un poco mas se congelo al ver a un hombre muy alto demasiado con mucho musculo, su piel era azulina grisea sea y sus ojos rojos como la sangre y lo peor es que la mujer que antes avía gritado se encentraba en sus brazos muerta y llena de sangre, en esos momentos sintió ganas de vomitar.

Reacciono al ver como esa cosa, tiraba a la mujer del suelo, ella comenzó a retroceder y despues a correr pero en menos de dos segundos esa cosa brinco delante de ella, y logro esquivar el golpe que se dirigía a ella y continuo corriendo por su vida.

Corría y corría hasta llegar a un edificio abandonado, entro en el y comenzó a subir los pisos con desesperación y pánico al escuchar las pisadas de "esa cosa" siguiéndola de cercas al llegar al ultimo piso maldijo al verse atrapada y por sobre todo a ver sido tan estúpida de haber ido a investigar en lugar de llamar a la policía, ¡eso es! Como mierdas no se acordaba del celular, lo saco rápidamente de su pantalón pero no pudo llamar ya que ese monstruo se encontraba frente a ella haciendo que sus manos temblaran de miedo y que su celular callera al suelo, esa cosa comenzó avanzar mas cercas de ella mientras retrocedía.

El monstro rompió por completo el celular cuando lo piso con el enorme pie, ella ya no pudo retroceder mas ya que llego hasta la orilla e inconscientemente vio hacia abajo y trago duro al ver la enorme altura en la que estaba, regreso su vista hacia el monstro y alcanzo a esquivar por los pelos el enorme puñetazo que pudo a ver recibido, pero por desgracia no alcanzo a esquivar el bote de basura que se dirigía hacia ella y que la mando por los aires haciéndola caer del edificio.

Cerro sus ojos mientras caía del edificio y aceptando su muerte, unas lágrimas salían de sus ojos al no poder despedirse de sus padre pero sobre todo de su hermana y que no los volvería a ver nunca mas, se recrimino por no haber aceptado el trabajo en N.Y. cuando la academia no la acepto, si lo hubiera hecho no estaría tan sola, no hubiera ido al rescate de esa mujer que ahora esta muerta y que no pudo hacer nada, pero sobre todo no estaría cayendo de un edificio de 20 pisos a una muerte segura, que patética, se dijo a si misma y esperado al impacto, que nunca llego.

Un momento! Nunca llego, abrió sus ojos con miedo y se sorprendió demasió al ver un rostro de una chica que volteo a verla con una media sonrisa y al ver sus ojos quedo impactada al saber que eran iguales a los de aquella vez, reacciono al ver como la chica volteo la mirada hacia al frente y sintió como la abrasaba mas contra ella mientras volvía a saltar, haciéndola sonrojar un poco al saber cómo la tenia.

La misteriosa chica la dejo en el suelo rápidamente pero con delicadeza, para después voltear rápido hacia atrás y bloqueando con facilidad un ataque de "esa cosa", los vio luchando a golpeas era sorprendente la facilidad que tenia la chica al pelear con el monstruo como si no le costara nada.

Sintió como de nuevo la cargaba en sus brazos y saltaba entes de que un camión con combustible chocara con esa cosa y que explotara el camión.

Minutos despues llegaron a un parque donde había iluminación y donde pudo verla bien, y se sorprendió de lo hermosa que es, ya que la chica es unos centímetros mas baja que ella, su cabello es castaño rubio con rizos definidos hasta la cintura, su piel es blanca pero con un toque de bronceado pero lo que mas la hipnotizo son sus ojos de un color caramelo miel muy cerca del dorado.

Y va vestida con unos jeans oscuros, botas de cuero tipo militar hasta mas debajo de las rodilla, camisa negra de botones y una gabardina color vino larga hasta las rodillas pero que estaba rasgada o descocida de esos lares.

 _-quien eres-_ pregunto la rubia después de zaminarla, pero la chica solo sonrió y fue hacia una máquina de dinero donde tiene bebidas y saco dos latas de cola, y le tendió una que acepto algo confundida.

 _-mi nombre es Hermione y el tuyo-_ contesto la chica antes de darle un trago a su bebida

 _-Fleur…Fleur Delacour-_ dijo la rubia – _que eres?_

La otra chica levanto una ceja a su pregunta tan directa, la rubia se sonrojo un poco por la mirada de la otra.

 _-¿Qué soy? Bueno soy lo que ustedes llaman Zoids o algo a si-_ dijo sin importancia y encogiéndose de hombros

La rubia abrió sus ojos sorprendía por la respuesta ya que era imposible que fuera un Zoids ya que para eso tendría que tener una resonancia o si no la estarían casando, ya que eso se lo dijeron cuando hiso el examen en la academia y que no la aceptaron por no estar "capacitada" y no haber podido hacer una resonancia con unos de los huevos.

 _-e-eso es imposible, tu tendrías que tener un compañero-_ dijo incrédula

Suspiro- _no soy como los demás, soy diferente –_ dijo la chica con una sonrisa arrogante que se desvanecía segundos después y bufo- _pero hice una resonancia hace dos años_

Eso sorprendió mas a la otra chica.

 _-entonces por que no estas con tu compañero-_ dijo la rubia

 _-estoy ahora mismo con ella-_ respondió la castaña mirándola fijamente

La rubia quedo confundía antes su declaración e iba a preguntarle a que se refería pero no pudo ya que vio como la castaña se movió rápidamente quedando delante de ella, no entendía que sucedía pero fue hasta que vio como la otra chica soltaba algo de sus manos y noto que se trataba de balas, miro hacia enfrente y vio salir varios soldados escondidos rodeándolas y a un tipo con bata de farmacéutico delante de ellas con expresión fria.

 _-H3R, ríndete estas rodeada, es hora de que regreses al laboratorio…nos perteneces-_ dijo el hombre con un brillo de maldad en sus ojos a

La castaña solo lo miro fríamente con furia contenida, pero sin bajar la guardia en ningún momento, con sus ojos escaneaba todo para tener una forma de escapar sin que la rubia saliera lastimada.

 **Espero les haya gustado y como siempre les pido disculpas por mis faltas de ortografías.**

 **Andy:** me alegra que te haya gustado, eso hace que me inspire y me de ganas de escribir mas al saber que por lo menos a una persona le guste, y contestando a tu pregunta de la pareja, la respuesta es si, pero tendrán que afrontar muchas cosas para poder estar juntas. y bueno ojala te haya gustado la conti, tratare de subir los siguientes cap lo antes posible. ^^


	3. Chapter 3

**Cap 03**

 **Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen aunque eso ya lo saben.**

 **Hola aquí les traigo el siguiente cap.**

 **Perdón por la tardanza pero estaba investigando muchas cosas, como mapas de Francia y otros países, cosas científicas, clases de Zoids entre otras cosas, solo para ser mejor esta historia. ^^**

 **A si que si me equivoco en algo , como en los tipos de zoids o algo a si pues lo siento pero no me acurdo mucho jejej, pero tratare de mejorar, solo les digo que yo voy a describir los robots como yo los veo, además de que en algunos me inventare el nombre ya que voy a parecer a Zoids muy raros.**

 **Bueno sin mas les dejo el cap =D**

-año 2356, dos días después-

-Londres –

A las afueras del Londres cercas de los bosques se podía ver como un enorme robot parecido a un puma de color rojo mejor conocido como un Saber Tiger, perseguía a tres robots mas, de formas de zorro conocidos como Firefox que habían robado un banco competo y que ahora iban tras ellos.

 _-vamos tenemos que atraparlos –_ habloun rubio platino muy atractivo de ojos color plata que va dentro del puma conduciéndolo.

El puma solo rugió como respuesta y aumento la velocidad para alcanzar a los ladrones.

El enemigo a verse que no tenían oportunidad para huir ya que el Zoids enemigo estaba a unos pocos metros de alcanzarlos no tuvieron otra opción que detenerse y luchar.

 _-entréguense! por las buenas o no tendré otra opción que hacerlo por la fuerza!-_ hablo el rubio por un altavoz cuando se detuvo a una distancia prudente al ver que el enemigo dejaba de huir.

Lo único que recibió como respuesta fueron balazos de las armas del enemigo, el rubio las esquivaba sin ningún problema.

 _-nunca entienden-_ dijo para si mismo con una sonrisa arrogante

Comenzó a correr hacia el enemigo mientras esquivaba los balazos, activo sus cañones y comenzó a dispararles y le dio a uno destruyéndole varias cosas y haciendo que cayera al suelo sin poder moverse, al otro le brinco enzima enterrándole las garras mientras que este intentaba quitárselo de encima, el tercer enemigo al ver a su amigo en problemas trato de dispararle pero con lo que no conto es que el puma brinca antes de que le diera ocasionando que le disparara a su aliado dándole en el cuello muy cercas de la cabeza lo que resulto que el Robot dejara de funcionar , furioso corrió hacia el puma este al verlo también corrió hacia el.

El Firefox activo una cuchilla para cortarlo a la mitad, el puma al ver esto brinco a tiempo antes de ser tocado por la cuchilla y callo enzima del otro y rápidamente le corto la cabeza sin ninguna compasión, el cuerpo del enemigo callo con un golpe sordo al suelo mientras que la cabeza estaba en el hocico del Saber Tiger el cual soltó la cabeza al suelo sin ninguna delicadeza, por fortuna el tipo estaba vivo pero aterrado al saber que estuvo a punto de morir.

A los pocos minutos de que terminara el combate un robot parecido a un Pterodactyl pero mas grande y que es conocido como un Pteras Bomber color azul aterriza a uno metros del puma rojo. El rubio baja de su compañero para estirarse un poco y se puede ver que usa un uniforme militar que consiste en un pantalón azul marino, zapatos negros, camisa blanca, saco azul y corbata azul, al terminar se estirarse camina hacia el recién llegado.

La compuerta de la cabina del Pteras se abre y de ahí baja una chica de cabellos largos y de color rojo como el fuego, ojos color aguamarina y un poco mas baja de estatura que el rubio y al igual que este usa el mismo uniforme.

 _-imbécil! Como se te ocurre dejarme sola, por tu culpa tuve que soportar los regaños y ahora nos castigaran de nuevo –_ hablo la chica enojada

 _-tranquila ni que fuera la primera vez –_ dijo sin importancia el rubio

- _si pero esta vez tenia planes, maldición –_ gruño la chica al saber que sus planes se irán por la borda- _mejor hay que largarnos ya, antes de que nos aumente mas el castigo_

 _-y según tu como nos llevaremos a estos tipos –_ dijo el rubio sin voltear y apuntando con son su pulgar a los ladrones

 _-eh… mm tengo una idea –_ dijo la pelirroja sonriendo macabramente

Al rubio no le gusto esa miraba y temió un poco por los sujetos ya que a veces las ideas de su amiga eran algo alocadas y peligrosas.

.

.

Y si tuvo razón, llegaron al cuartel rápidamente pero por desgracias para los ladrones tuvieron que vomitar varias veces ya que la gran idea de la pelirroja fue lanzar a los 3 sujetos a la cabeza del Firefox y amarrar la cabeza a una de las patas del Pteras que se los trajo volando desde el lugar hasta el cuartel pero en el camino la chica daba alguna vueltas que hacia que los ladrones se marearan y a causa de esto vomitaran o se desmayaran por la presión. Mientras que el tubo que improvisar con algo para poder traerse todo el dinero que los tipos robaron.

Al llegar al cuartel entregaron a los ladrones y el dinero, pero por desgracia fueron llamados el jefe de los escuadrones que les dio otro sermón y los castigo como siempre pero esta vez se sumo el tenerles prohibido a ir a misiones por dos semanas, se escucha poco tiempo pero para ellos que le gusta estar en movimiento continuamente se les hace una eternidad al no poder hacer nada que no sea su trabajo temporal de tener las mayorías de las habitaciones limpias.

Despues de escuchar al líder de los escuadrones decidieron irse a descansar un poco pero antes de que pudieran irse un brillo los hiso voltear y vieron que eran sus Zoids, al quitarse el brillo ya no estaba los robots si no ahora se encontraban dos jóvenes, el primero es alto, delgado y musculoso de piel morena, cabello corto de color negro y ojos color verde opaco, el segundo también es alto pero de piel blanca, algo musculoso, de cabellos negros y rebeldes y ojos color verde esmeralda este usa lentes aunque no los ocupa realmente pero le gusta usarlos, a diferencia de sus compañeros ellos no usaban uniformes ya que les daban la libertad de usar la ropa que quisieran.

Los dos chicos se acercaron a sus respectivos compañeros para irse con ellos.

 _-vamos a comer tengo hambre –_ dijo el moreno a su compañera

 _-de acuerdo… nos vemos Draco, Harry–_ se despidió antes de empezar a caminar con su compañero

El rubio no dijo nada y solo vio como se alejaban cada vez mas hasta que entraron al edificio.

 _-voy a comer, yo también tengo hambre no he comido desde ayer –_ dijo el pelinegro antes de comenzar a caminar por donde se fue la pelirroja

 _-bien sirve que yo también lo hago –_ dijo con algo de fastidio el rubio

.

.

Despues de comer y de dejar a su compañero en la habitación, decidió ir a dar un paseo, para tomar algo de aire fresco.

Al llegar a la azotea fue hacia el barandal y se recargo en el, desde ahí se podía ver la mayor parte Academia del Ejercito, se quedó mirando hacia ningún punto inespecífico, solo sumido a sus pensamientos y recuerdos del pasado, uno de ellos es de como termino ahí en ese lugar, nunca de los nunca era su propósito estar en una academia militar ni siquiera se le paso por su mente, su objetivo despues de despertar era encontrar a su única Familia en ese planeta en el cual aterrizaron muy mal debido a un ataque que les hicieron y que por desgracia cada uno se desvió a diferentes lugares , por su parte el "aterrizo" en el bosque cercas de un rio y con una herida en su frente, y desde entonces no sabe nada de ella, a veces la siente y por eso sabe que esta bien y se alegra, desea ir con ella pero sabe que no puede abandonar a su compañero y no es porque no pueda y si no porque no quiere.

Con el paso de los dos largos años, a podido conocer a la perfección a ese rubio y sabe que el es lo único que le queda ya que no tiene familia a causa de que fueron asesinados, pero por otra parte necesita encontrarla ya que el esta cercas y además desea verla con sus propios ojos para saber que esta bien y no solo sentirla.

Con un suspiro de resignación se decidió regresar a su habitación.

Xxxºº

-Lugar desconocido-

Le dolía la cabeza, tenia mucha sed y hacia un calor del infierno y como no, si estaban caminando por un desierto desde hace dos días, tuvo que quitarse su saco y guantes al dia siguiente de que aparecieron ahí ya que no soportaba el calor, además de proteger su cabeza del sol se acomodó su saco en su cabeza, puso su mirada hacia el frente y pudo ver que la chica que le salvo iba como si nada, como si estuviera caminando por un parque y no en un desierto, un bufido de fastidio salio de su boca, aun no entendía absolutamente nada, y no comprendía porque demonios! Seguía ahí con ella, tenia ganas de largase pero también sabia que estando en un desierto era imposible su única salvación es estar con ella.

 _-deja de bufar me molesta-_ dijo la castaña sin mirarla y deteniéndose un poco ya que notaba que la rubia iba mas despacio

La rubia no dijo nada, solo la fulmino con la mirada y deseando un poco de agua.

 _-tengo sed, porque no usas otra vez esa habilidad tuya para largarnos de aquí –_ dijo la rubia al estar a lado de ella

- _no se-_ susurro a castaña y volteo su cabeza a lado contrario de ella para que no notara sus mejillas sonrojadas por su confesión

La rubia abrió sus ojos sorprendida por lo que escucho y se puso roja de coraje ya que no entendía como demonios aparecieron en un Maldito! Desierto si según ella no sabe cómo carajos funcia.

 _-por lo menos sabes donde estamos –_ pregunto entre dientes la rubia

 _-en un Desierto –_ respondió la otra si ninguna importancia

 _-OH! –_ exclamo algo exagerado como si le hubiera dicho algo asombroso, para después decir sarcásticamente - _No me había dado cuenta, gracias por tu gran descubrimiento –_

La castaña solo bufo y se cruzo de brazos.

- _todavía de que le salvo, tiene que ponerse a si…solo fue un pequeño fallo –_ murmuro para si misma la castaña que comenzaba a caminar sin darse cuenta

 _-oyes! Espera, hay que descansar –_ pidió la rubia al alcanzarla

 _-no, hay que seguir –_ dijo sin mas

 _-estas loca!, ni siquiera sabes donde demonios estamos_ – dijo la rubia aun enojada – _y te aseguro que ni sabes para dónde vas_

la castaña no dijo nada ya que sabía que la otra tenía razón pero no se aria saber nunca, y con algo de fastidio se fue asentar a una roca que estaba algo retirada de la rubia.

Las dos se quedaron calladas sin dirigirse ninguna palabra, debes en cuando la rubia miraba de reojo a la castaña y notaba que esta estaba sumida en sus pensamientos con la mirada perdida y se preguntó en que estará pensando, dejo de mirarla cuando esta la miro fijamente al escuchar su estómago gruñir , y volteo su rostro un poco rojo de vergüenza para después soltar un suspiro de resignación salió de su boca, sabia que ese dia tampoco comería nada y tendría que aguantarse hasta que llegue a un pueblo, aldea o cualquier cosa que les ayude.

Por parte de la oji miel salio de sus pensamientos al sentir la mirada de su compañera en ella, volteo al verla y pudo escuchar el sonido del estómago de la rubia y vio como esta se volteaba roja de la vergüenza y sin saberlo una pequeña sonrisa se formo en su rostro pero en cuanto apareció a si mismo la desapareció, nunca le ha gustado sonreír por ningún motivo desde hace mucho tiempo.

Se levanto de la roca y se dirigió hacia la rubia que la miro sin comprender para despues ponerse frente a ella y darle la espalda y ponerse en una rodilla para que se subiera en su espalda e ir mas rápido.

 _-q-que haces-_ pregunto la rubia sin entender

 _-debemos seguir, Sube o caminaras –_ dijo ella sin mucha expresión

La rubia aun se sentía muy cansada y ya no tenia muchas fuerzas a si que con algo de vergüenza se subió a la espalda de la castaña que la agarro de sus piernas cuando se levanto y ella por instinto agarro con fuerza los hombros de la otra. La castaña ni se inmutó por el fuerte agarre y solo comenzó a caminar.

 **No se mucho escribir sobre batallas quedan mejor en mi imaginación pero espero no hacerlo tan del asco.**

 **Espero les haya gustado jeje, y como siempre perdón por mis faltas de ortografías. El siguiente cap ya casi lo tengo listo a si que lo subiré pronto.**

 **Andy:** no te preocupes ya somos dos, a mi tampoco me contestan la mayoría de las veces cuando comento algo, y para serte sincera yo tampoco he contestado ningún comentario antes pero tratare de ya contestarlos de ahora en adelante jejej. Y me alegra de que te haya gustado y que decidas ser un seguidor(a) de esta historia me pone muy feliz^^^aunque no lo creas ya que me da mucho ánimos de seguirla jeje, y ojala te haya gustado este cap.

 **Blackdaasco:** hola me alegro que te haya gustado, y me alegra que te guste como escribo a mi a veces no me gusta pero me alegra que a alguien si. Y no te preocupes no pienso abandonar ni esta historia y a las otras que tengo, solo que aveces me la paso muy ocupada jeje y otras no me da la inspiración pero trato de escribir para que mede.

 **Mishelle:** gracias por tomar la molestia de leer y me alegra de que te haya gustado, y trato de mejorar en mi escritura y faltas de ortografía jejej, espero te haya gustado el cap. Y tu comentario me anima.

 **Jjohnston:** mm no se mucho ingles pero me alegra que te hay gustado ^^/ (o eso fue lo que entendí jejeje o/o)


	4. Chapter 4

**Cap. 04**

 **Los personajes de Harry Potter no me perecen si no a su respectivo creador(a).**

 **Como me da flojera poner eso pero ya que ¬¬.**

 **Holaaaa, aquí les traigo el siguiente cap. Ya que no podre subirlo mas tarde porque andaré en el hospital a si que decidí subirlo antes, espero les guste, subiré la conti en cuanto pueda ^^.**

Despues de varias horas de seguir caminando con la rubia en su espalda y que se encuentra dormida desde hace varias horas atrás y que decidió no despertarla y dejar que durmiera, ya era de noche y comenzaba hacer mucho frio, aunque no lo hiciera notar se sentía un poco cansada, llevada un buen tiempo sin comer nada que era lo de menos podía durar meses sin comer, pero su mayor preocupación es dormir y que no ha podido hacer todo por culpa del insomnio, además desde que despertó del largo sueño sus habilidades están como bloqueadas y lo peor es que se cansaba con mas facilidad supone que es porque no ha tenido ninguna movilidad por un largo tiempo y ahora sus energías estaban un poco bajas, eso le molestaba un poco al no tener mejor resistencia que tiempos atrás.

Apresuro sus pasos al ver varias luces a la distancia, al acercarse mas pudo ver que era como una especie de pueblo en medio del desierto, decidió ir a buscar un lugar donde poder dormir y comer algo. Al entrar al pueblo varias personas se le quedaron mirando pero a ella le pudo importar menos y siguió caminando hasta que llego a una especie de posada para rentar alguna habitación disponible, sintió como la rubia se movía un poco y balbuceaba algo inentendible que no supo descifrar pero que no le tomo importancia alguna y solo la sujeto mas fuerte para que no se cayera.

Entro al lugar y vio que en la parte izquierda estaba como una especie de bar, y a su derecha estaba la recesión donde también se encontraba las escaleras que dan a la segunda planta, se dirigió a la recesión donde se encontraba una señora ya algo mayor, la saludo y pidió una habitación con dos camas y algo de comida.

Al llegar a la que seria su habitación por tiempo indefinido, la comenzó a observar y supuso que no era tan horrenda como pensó , camino hacia una de las camas y puso con cuidado a la rubia que aún seguía dormida, para después abandonar la habitación y bajar por la comida que pidió.

Media hora despues regreso con un solo plato de comida y algo de beber ya que ella decidió comer abajo, dejo el plato en el mueble que esta en el medio de las dos camas para que comiera cuando se despertara, por lo que decidió dormir un poco.

.

.

Abrió sus ojos al sentir como una luz le pegaba con fuerza en la cara vio que se trataba de varios rayos del sol que se colaba de la ventana no le dio mucha importancia y se tapo con la almohada, para dormir un rato mas en esa cómoda cama cuando cerro sus ojos de nuevo, los abrió de golpe al igual que se enderezo rápidamente al darse cuenta que se encontraba acostada en una cama, aun si creérselo se tallo sus ojos para ver que no era una especie de espejismo y que por causa de no haber comido ni bebido en días se haya enfermado gravemente de alucinaciones, pero al ver que todo era real se preguntó como llego ahí si lo ultimo que recordaba era haber subido a la espalda de esa chica tan rara y minutos después caer dormida por el gran cansancio que sentía, para despues llevarse con la sorpresa que al despertar se encontrara en una habitación con dos camas.

Con algo de temor se levanto de la cama y al pisar el suelo se dio cuenta que aun llevaba sus botas puestas, no le dio mucha importancia y comenzó a investigar para saber en donde se encontraba, despues de revisar todo el lugar y de ver por la ventada llego a la conclusión de estar como en una especie de hotel en el desierto o algo parecido, pero se le hiso extraño no ver a la castaña por ningún lado y por alguna extraña razón desconocida sintió miedo, soledad y mucha tristeza al pensar que la castaña la haya abandonado en ese lugar, cuando iba a salir de la habitación para buscarla, escucho el sonido de la puerta abriéndose y al ver quien era se sorprendía al verla a ella con una bandeja que llevaba un plato de comida y una jarra de agua con dos vasos, la vio cerrar la puerta y caminar hasta la mesa y dejar ahí lo que traía en la mano para después voltearla a ver.

 _-te traje algo de comer, la de ayer la tuve que tirar porque no la comiste al estar toda la noche dormida –_ dijo la castaña al acercarse –

 _-d-donde estabas –_ pregunto Fleur fingiendo no haberse preocupado por su ausencia

 _-fue a investigar el pueblo un poco, para después traerte algo de comer_ –dijo como si nada

 _-gracias –_ dijo la rubia para despues sentarse en la mesa para comer

No se había dado cuenta cuanta hambre tenia hasta se le hacia agua la boca al ver lo que había en el plato que a pesar de ser solo un poco de pollo con arroz, le parecía un gran manjar.

La castaña solo se le quedo viendo como comía ya que parecía que la rubia no haya probado bocado durante meses y no solo dos máximo tres días, si que son raros lo humanos, pensó con una sonrisa y siguió viéndola en todo el rato.

Xxxºº

- _coloquen, bien los explosivos!, debe de estar todo preparado-_

 _-mas deprisa inútiles!-_

Atrás de una gran roca se encontraban dos personas cubiertas de pies a cabeza por una túnicas de desierto que sirve como protección contra el sol, y en sus ojos llevaban un par de googles que sirven para proteger contra la arena que el viento levanta.

Una de las personas y que es mas baja que las otras se encontraba escuchando atenta la conversación mientras que vigilaba y analizaba todo el lugar.

 _-si siguen a si, lo mas seguro es que tenga la mercancía mas tardar en 5 dias, lo que nos da tiempo de planear el ataque –_ dijo en voz baja la persona mas baja sin dejar de mirar a sus próximas victimas

 _-no se, esta vez la veo algo complicado, son muchos –_ dijo la persona mas alta con algo de duda en su voz

 _-no te preocupes, usaremos una carnada mientras que nosotros iremos por el botín –_ dijo la persona mas baja – _ahora vámonos antes de que nos detecten_

La otra persona solo asintió y la cargo para después irse de ahí rápidamente.

Xxxºº

Llevaban ya seis días en ese lugar sin saber que hacer.

En el primer al igual que al segundo dia, decidieron quedarse en la habitación para descansar todo el dia.

al tercer día decidieron salir al pueblo donde la rubia compro algo de ropa que es perfecta para ese lugar tan caluroso, al regresar a la habitación se dio una ducha y también lavo su ropa que había usado desde que "llegaron" de Francia, al terminar su ducha se vistió con su ropa nueva y salio del baño para ver a su compañera de habitación dormida en una de las camas con uno de sus brazos tapándole sus ojos y su pantalón estaba desabrochado al igual que su camisa negra dejándole ver el top negro que traía puesto y su abdomen plano y algo marcado, no podía quitarle la vista de enzima estaba como idiotizada viéndola hasta sentía que babeaba un poco ya que por alguna razón la encontraba bastante sexy en ese momento, se asusto un poco cuando la castaña se movió un poco pero se relajo al saber que seguía dormida y que no la descubrió viéndola embobada con una cara de idiota descerebrada, a si que para evitar seguir viéndola como una completa estúpida decidió hacer algo, cualquier cosas que le evitara verla.

Al cuarto dia la rubia evitaba a toda costa a la castaña y que por alguna razón esta no entendía porque la evadía pero no le dio mucha importancia ya que creía que la rubia era rara y la dejo ser, al medio dia pidieron algo de comer a la habitación y la castaña decidió hablar con la rubia del tema que quedo pendiente en la noche en el parque.

 _-tenemos que hablar –_ dijo la castaña después de que acabaran de comer

Fleur solo la vio si decir nada como indicándole que continuará.

 _-en la noche en el parque no terminamos de hablar porque nos interrumpieron –_ dijo con algo de enojo al recordar a esos tipos _–te acuerdas que me preguntaste si tenia una resonancia._

 _-si lo recuerdo, pero no entiendo que tiene que ver conmigo-_ dijo la rubia algo confundía

 _-eso es fácil, yo hice la resonancia contigo hace dos años atrás –_ dijo la castaña viéndola fijamente y sorprendiéndola por lo dicho

 _-eso es imposible, tu y yo nunca nos hemos visto hasta esa noche que me salvaste –_ la rubia se había levantado de la silla y empezaba a dar vueltas por la habitación un poco alterada

 _-te equivocas, hace dos años hubo un accidente de Auto, donde salve a tiempo a una chica antes de que el vehículo explotara y en ese mismo instante se hiso la resonancia…para serte sincera no sé cómo se hiso tan solo paso –_ explico la castaña aun viéndola pero en su mente recordaba que una noche antes de ese dia ella había escapado del laboratorio en el que despertó

Despues de que terminaran de hablar se fue a su cama y la ignoro lo que restaba el dia al igual que a los dos días siguientes, en ese tiempo se encontraba pensando en lo sucedió y ahora sabia que ella de cierta forma era la única en poder manejar al Zoids interior de la castaña, al igual que también sabia porque tenia esa marca desde el accidente y sentía como alguien la observaba constantemente que hasta se sentía un poco paranoica al saberse vigilada todo el tiempo, pero ahora ya sabia porque, no era nadie mas que ella vigilándola y de cierta forma protegiéndola porque aun recordaba como sintió un campo invisible que la protegió de varias bala perdidas cuando pasaba cercas de una tienda que la estaban robando.

Decidió hablar con Hermione y pedirle una disculpa por ignorarla pero al voltearse la vio dormida en su cama con un suspiro de resignación decidió también dormirse y hablar con ella en la mañana, sin saber que a las afueras del pueblo se daba una batalla que sin saberlo les dará problemas a las dos.

 **Espero les haya gustado, y como siempre perdonen mis faltas de ortografía.**

 **FELIZ NAVIDAD jejeje, aunque no lo sean para mi ya que odio estas fechas como no se imaginan ya que parecen que están malditas en mi familia por muchas tragedias que nos pasan.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Cap. 05**

 **Aquí les traigo el cap 5, espero les guste y Feliz Año Nuevo =D . (mas tarde que nunca ¬/¬)**

 **Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen.**

Abrió sus ojos al sentir como la zarandeaba fuertemente, al hacerlo vio a un hombre moreno y musculoso parado frente a ella, se sentó de inmediato por la sorpresa porque no sabía quién demonios era, volteo a su lado derecho y vio que Hermione estaba tirada en el suelo golpeada y sin poder moverse y viéndolos de forma asesina y que además estaba siendo apuntada en la cabeza por 3 hombres armados.

- _Qǐchuáng (levántate)_ _–_ hablo el hombre enojado mientras jalaba a la rubia del brazo para que supusiera de pie

Fleur no sabia que demonios estaba pasando solo podía ver como dos hombre agarraba cada uno de los brazos de Hermione levantándola del suelo para ponerle en las manos una especie de esposas muy extrañas para después sacarla de la habitación con sus pies rastrándolos. Sintió como también le ponían unas esposas pero las suyas eran normales y no sabía porque.

 _-"sabrán, que Hermione es un Zoids" –_ pensó mientras el hombre la empujaba para que caminara

Xxxºº

Dos figuras miraban todo lo sucedido en la habitación, arriba de un edificio con la ayuda de unos binoculares.

 _-todo esta saliendo lo planeado –_ hablo la figura que observaba por los binoculares.

 _-estas segura de esto, sabes que esos tipos son muy sanguinarios…..podrían matarlas –_ dijo la figura mas alta con voz preocupada.

 _-eso a nosotros no nos tiene porque importar, recuerda que tipo de trabajo tenemos –_ dijo con indiferencia en su voz pero lo cierto es que por dentro se sentía culpable. –

 _-si pero sabes que tenemos limites –_ dijo el otro tratando de hacerla reaccionar

Apretó sus manos en puños – " _se que me voy arrepentir de esto, maldita sea" –_ pensó con enojo por lo que iba hacer – _bien, vamos_

El otro solo asintió con una sonrisa, se acercó a la otro figura y la alzo en sus brazos para después irse de ahí saltando rápidamente.

Xxxºº

-Londres-

Ya había pasado una semana desde el castigo que les pusieron, se sentía desesperado nunca le ha gustado estar sin misiones y ellos bien que lo saben. No sabe que hacer para entretenerse, la idiota de su amiga se había largado a quien sabe dónde con su compañero y regresarían hasta la noche, si es que antes el jefe de los escuadrones se daba cuenta de que no estaba , una sonrisa burlona se le apareció en su rostro al pensar que la cacharan.

 _-das escalofríos cuando sonríes de esa manera –_ hablo una hermosa chica rubia de ojos azules la cual se tiro al sillón, ella a igual que el traía el uniforme solo que ella no tiene el saco ni la corbata puesta.

 _-donde esta tu compañera –_ pregunto con interés ya que la rubia y su compañera nunca se separaban ya que son muy unidas.

 _-descansando, acabamos de llegar de una misión…..y dime ¿ya terminaste de limpiar? –_ respondió sin mucha importancia para preguntarle con burla ya que se había enterado que lo castigaron otra vez.

El rubio solo bufo – _si, y tuve que hacerlo yo solo ya que la idiota de Ginny se largo a no se donde..y tuve que cubrirla –_ dijo con algo de fastidio

 _-valla ahora entiendo porque pareces un perro rabioso –_ le dijo con burla ganándose una mirada asesina del rubio – _tranquilo….que te parece si vamos a entrenar_

 _-pensé que estabas cansada –_ la miro con algo de sorpresa

La rubia no dijo nada y solo se encogió de hombros y comenzó a caminar hacia el campo de entrenamiento seguido por el rubio.

 **Xxxºº**

-cercas de Francia-

Un auto rojo se encontraba estacionado en el centro del bosque, un hombre alto de cabello negro y ojos negros se encontraba recargado en el auto desde hace mas de una hora.

- _"estos bastardos donde estarán" –_ pensó con enojo al ver por enésima vez su celular.

Se escuchó el ruido de unas pisadas acercándose, por reflejo saco su arma de la funda y apunto por donde provenía el ruido.

 _-te vez patético, sabes que de un solo golpe te podemos matar –_ una figura alta se iba acercando junto con otras tres figuras mas.

 _-quedamos de vernos hace una hora!-_ reclamo con enojo el hombre

Una de las figuras se acercó rápidamente y lo agarró del cuello hasta levantarlo del suelo.

 _-tu no eres nada para reclamarnos nada, solo eres una basura –_ dijo con enojo y malicia mientras apretaba mas el agarre en el cuello.

 _-basta, no lo mates para saber que quiere –_ le pidió una de las figuras

Soltó a tipo con fastidio y este cayó al suelo como un saco de papas y empezó a toser debido de que no había podido respirar gracias a que lo estaban ahorcando, se levantó como pudo, y miro a las figuras que lo observaban impacientes esperando a que les dijera para que los sito y el sabia de antemano por las investigaciones que hiso que esas cuatro personas son muy peligrosas y sádicas, por lo que decidió no tentar mas su suerte y terminar con esto de una vez.

 _-tengo un encargo que pedirles –_ dijo el hombre serio

 _-de que trata –_ pregunto una de las figuras sin mucho entusiasmo

 _-necesito que capturen a un Zoids….no importa como solo tráiganla con vida –_ les dijo el hombre

Saco una carpeta de su maletín la cual contiene información referente al objetivo, y se la dio a una de las figuras, la cual abrió la carpeta y leyó para después sonreír siniestramente.

 _-interesante….pero dinos que ganamos nosotros a cambio -_ pregunto interesada

 _-lo que quieran, tan solo tráiganla -_

 _-de acuerdo, lo aremos pero te costara muy caro…..tendrás que pagarnos a cada uno la misma cantidad -_

El hombre acepto cerrando el trato, les dio la mitad del dinero y la otra parte se las daría cuando cumpliera su parte del trato, las figuras se marcharon a cumplir con su encargo, y una sonrisa de malicia se vio en el hombre al saber que pronto tendría de vuelta lo que el creía suyo.

Xxxºº

Despues de que esos tipos las sacaron de la posada "tan amablemente", las subieron a fuerzas en un camión brindado donde estuvieron viajando por varias horas hasta que llegaron a una especie de base, las bajaron del camión y las metieron en una habitación donde las encadenaron a las dos impidiéndoles cualquier forma de escape. Minutos despues entro un hombre alto, piel bronceada, de cabellos negros y ojos negro, el tipo irradiaba respeto pero a la vez miedo a los demás, supo de inmediato que el debía ser el líder, por como trataba a los otros.

El tipo las estuvo interrogando sobre algo de lo que no tenia la menor idea, al no responderle con la verdad las torturo a las dos por un rato hasta que se largo. A si continuaron por tres días, el entraba y preguntaba lo mismo, recibiendo la misma respuesta por parte de ellas, hasta que el dejo de venir.

Ya que su ultima tortura fue hace dos días y rezaba internamente cada vez que se abría la puerta para que el no entrara, ella sabia que Hermione no podía utilizar sus habilidades ya que el primer día ahí ella intento utilizarlas y lo único que consiguió a cambio fue una gran descarga eléctrica en todo su cuerpo debido a las cadenas que le pusieron.

Fleur podía notar que su compañera se veía mal, debido a una especie de Toxinas que le colocaron cuando las atraparon, sabia que esas toxinas no eran veneno pero si no se trataba podría enfermar gravemente y hasta morir, es por eso mismo que estaba ideando una forma de escapar con vida ya que le preocupaba el estado de la castaña. Durante los últimos tres días ha estado observando todo a su alrededor y escuchando las charlas que podía oir de esa distancia, para idear un plan, el cual ya tiene uno ideado pero es arriesgado en el cual el menor error y estarían muertas pero tenia que intentarlo y ponerlo en marcha esa misma noche, cuando viniera un guardia a checarlas, decidió contarle su plan a la castaña para que le ayudara a neutralizar a esos tipos y conseguir la primer parte de su plan que seria las llaves.

.

.

Se había hecho de noche y Fleur decidió poner en marcha su plan, presentía que los hombre que iban a checarlas no tardarían en entrar por la puerta y si que tuvo razón ya que a los 10 minutos dos tipos delgado y altos vestidos como mercenarios entraron por la puerta para checarlas, ellas fingieron estar dormidas, Hermione aprovecho que uno de los tipos volteo a ver a la rubia para darle una barrida en los pies al que estaba mas cercas de ella tumbándolo al suelo y aprovechando para darle otra patada rápidamente en la cara dejándolo inconsciente, la rubia al ver que el segundo tipo el cual estaba cercas de ella se volteaba para ver que sucedía y con su arma lista para disparar, se levantó rápidamente de donde estaba sentada y le dio un empujón al tipo que se fue hasta donde se encontraba su compañera la cual lo noqueo de inmediato.

Cuando se encargaron de los tipos, buscaron las llaves y se liberaron de los grilletes con cadenas, después abrieron la puerta pero antes de salir la rubia encadeno a los hombres y agarro una de las armas para poder defenderse con ella. Después de salir de la habitación comenzaron a correr por los pasillos teniendo cuidado de que no las vieran pero si alguien se les atravesaba la castaña lo noqueaba antes de que pudieran hacer algo, las dos se detuvieron cuando comenzaron a escuchar las alarmas y la rubia se asustó al saber que ya las descubrieron, vieron a unos tipos hablando y se escondieron para que no las vieran.

 _-se dieron cuenta de que escapamos -_ susurro la rubia para que no la escucharan

 _-no estoy segura…..creo que es otra cosa –_ le respondió también en un susurro la castaña sin dejar de vigilar

La rubia iba a preguntarle algo pero no pudo ya que las descubrieron y empezaron a dispararles, se alcanzaron a cubrir a tiempo, la rubia también les comenzó a disparar con la arma que "tomo prestada" haciendo que los hombres también se ocultaran para cubrirse de las balas.

 _-"que bueno que acepte las clases de armas que nos apuntaron nuestros padres" –_ pensó la rubia al ver que tiene buena puntería

Dejaron de dispararse al sentir un gran temblor y después una gran explosión que se escuchaba cercas, la castaña aprovecho que los tipos se encontraban algo atarantados por la sacudida, y todo a una sorprendida rubia que no se quejo y comenzó a correr con ella en brazos hacia donde vino la explosión. Al llegar vieron un enorme agujero en una de las paredes que les permitía ver hacia afuera y se sorprendieron al ver una gran batalla de muchos Comando Wolf de color rojo que se encontraban atacando a un Dark Horn que contra apenas se podía defender por las gran cantidad de Zoids que lo atacaba.

 _-tenemos que ayudarles! –_ dijo la rubia desesperada al ver como le daban

 _-¿estas segura? –_ le pregunto la castaña con seriedad y viéndola fijamente

la rubia sabía muy bien a qué se refería con esa pregunta, ella aún estaba a tiempo de cancelar la resonancia pero si la castaña se transformaba y ella la manejaba la resonancia estaría completa y sería la única en poder controlarla. Para se sincera aun no estaba segura de aceptarla por completo ya que nunca se consideró una persona de mucha acción pero al ver como superaban en número a ese Dark Horn, le importo bien poco si era de acción o no lo único que deseaba era salvar a ese Zoids y su conductor.

La castaña al ver la mirada decidida de la rubia sonrió de medio lado sin que la otra chica lo notara.

 _-de acuerdo –_ dijo antes de saltar del barandal al hacerlo comenzó a brillar segando por unos segundos a la rubia que tubo que cerrar sus ojos para que la luz no le lastimara los ojos, al volverlo abrir sus ojos se sorprendió al ver un enorme robot de forma de león color blanco con partes amarillas y rojas de forma.

 _-"este eres tu" –_ pensó sorprendida la rubia al mirar maravillada a la enorme bestia

El Zoids abrió la compuerta del conductor y la rubia sin pensarlo dos veces se subió, al hacerlo tomo asiento y se puso el cinturón de seguridad, después la compuerta se cerró dejando a oscura la cabina pero segundos después las luces se prendieron y pudo ver un montón de palancas y botones que a cualquiera le daría un dolor de cabeza a ver tantas cosas pero por alguna razón ella sabia como manejar el Zoids a si que sin pensarlo mucho movió la palanca que era como el volante que hiso que el Zoids se levantara.

 _-bien allí vamos –_ dijo para si misma la rubia pero como si el Zoids le hubiera entendió comenzó a correr hacia la batalla.

 **Espero les haya gustado jaja. Y como siempre perdón por las faltas de ortografía.**

 **Aviso: ya entre a clases a si que no se cuanto me tarde para subir los cap. Pero si tengo tiempo iré actualizando.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola, aun sigo viva.. ¿Cómo han estado?...lamento la tardanza enserio, pero no podía actualizar por varias razones, de seguro no les interesa pero se las dire: 1** tenia muchas tareas y practicas en la universidad, **2:** se me había ido la inspiración un poco y tuve que volver a leer la historia dos veces para que volviera un poco, asi que notaran que este cap a estar un poco "flojo" por así decirlo. **3:** el internet nos lo estaban robando la señal (hijos de ***) y lo hacia muy lento, hasta el punto de que ya no lo quería agarrar, por lo que tuvimos que hablar a la compañía y bla bla…

 **Pero ya estoy aquí e intentare actualizar mas seguido como dije antes no pienso abandonar mis historias solo que no tenia tiempo de escribir y subirlas =).**

 **Cap 06**

 _-aguanta! –_ dijo para animar a su compañero para que resistiera los ataques.

Sinceramente ya se estaba arrepintiendo de haber venido a salvar a esas dos chicas que capturaron los "Red Killer", todo por sentirse culpable y en especial en hacerle caso a su compañero. Después de que se fueron del tejado se dirigieron a su campamento improvisado que se encontraba a las afuera del pueblo y a lado contrario de los mercenarios, para poder idear un plan el cual no resulto muy bien que digamos ya que sin querer los habían descubierto y no tuvieron otra opción que empezar a luchar, si bien al principio acababa con todo aquel que se le atravesara en su camino hasta que mas refuerzos enemigos llegaron y no tubo mas remedio que apuntar "erróneamente" hacia la guarida haciendo un gran agujero para que las dos chicas pudieran escapar por si ella tendría que huir antes ya que suponía que todo el escándalo que se encontraba haciendo, fuera suficiente para ayudarlas ya si son demasiada estúpidas para escapar ese ya no seria su problema.

Con algo de dificultad se quitó a un Comando de la espada para después dispárale, al saberse libre se dio cuenta de que se encontraba rodeada y que a pesar de tener varias armas potentes, no era tan veloz para esquivar mientras disparara a sus enemigos y con frustración comenzó a pensar en un plan porque ni de broma se rendiría, estaba tan concentrada en saber como salir de esa cuando una gran luz capto su atención la cual venia del agujero que hiso, noto que sus enemigos también voltearon a ver y todos se sorprendieron al ver como un Liger Zero venia hacia ellos rápidamente y aun mas como este acababa en tan solo unos segundo con un Comando Wolf como si fuera un simple juguete para después ponerse a su lado en modo de ataque.

 _-"llegan justo a tiempo" –_ piensa mientras conecta la red de comunicación privada con la recién llegada.

.

.

Fleur al ver como rodeaban al Dark Horn, aumento la velocidad y se sorprendió al ver que era muy rápida, al llegar a su destino sin pensarlo dos veces elimino rápidamente a un enemigo y se posiciono en modo de ataque junto al Dark Horn. Segundo después escuchó un ruido a dentro de la cabina que la hiso saltar un poco y enfrente del cristal apareció un anuncio de una invitación para comunicación privada la cual acepto con un poco de dudas y se sorprendió un poco al saber que venia del Dark Horn y aún más que lo estuviera manejando una chica ya que creía que sería un hombre el cual se encontraba adentro pero no le dio demasiada importancia y solo escucho lo que le dijo la otra chica.

 _-se estaban tardando no crees -_

No sabia muy bien que contestarle a si que simplemente le contesto con lo primero que se le vino a la mente – _¿están bien?–_ pregunto después de pensar un poco si debía hacerlo o no, solo esperaba que la otra no se molestara por su intromisión.

 _-si, hemos estado en peores situaciones –_ se sorprendió un poco en que le contestara ya que creía que no lo iba a ser.

Tenia curiosidad de preguntarle varias cosas pero sabia que no era el momento indicando por lo que se puso ayudar en la batalla cuando los enemigos empezaron a tacarla nuevamente. No sabia que hacer solo se dedicaba a esquivar los ataques y brincarles enzima cuando podía para arráncales las armas y córtales la cabeza, ya que cuando busco en la lista de armas se quedó congelada al saber que no tenia ninguna a excepción de las garras la cuales brillaban y les daba un endemoniado filo que corta lo que sea pero que también solo es temporal y mientras se cargaban tenía que esquivar mientras podía.

Xxxºº

-cercas de Escocia-

Por fortuna su castigo habían terminado y ya los comenzaban a mandar de nuevo a misiones, aunque claro eran de menor grado pero mejor que estar todo el tiempo en la academia limpiando las áreas.

Por ahora el y su compañero junto con la rubia y la compañera de esta, los habían mandado a una misión, la cual trata de investigar uno de los muchos cuarteles secretos de la organización "Colmillo Negro", la mas peligrosa de las bandas criminales ya que estos se dedicaban al terrorismo extremo hasta llegar a provocar guerras, de por si ya tenían suficiente con los del imperio como para sumar esa banda de bastardos.

Los cuatros se encontraban caminando por el bosque en la frontera entre Escocia e Inglaterra, para investigar el lugar donde se supone que estaría el escondite.

La rubia se encontraba enfrente guiándolos ya que es la líder de la misión, pero desde que llegaron no le da buena pinta ese lugar, y no es para menos al estar en un bosque que no entra ningún rayo de sol a pesar de que es medio dia, y pareciera que ha salido de una película de terror sientes como si te estuvieran vigilando constantemente sintiéndote como una paranoica.

- _no se ustedes pero siento como si nos estuviera siguiendo –_ la pelinegra se sentía igual que su compañera ya que podía sentir las emociones de esta gracias a la resonancia, pero quitando eso de encima ella misma también sabia que los estaban observando.

 _-no hay que bajar la guardia por nada –_ les dijo en voz baja la rubia seria sin dejar de caminar.

El rubio no dijo nada, pero sentía como la temperatura del lugar descendía poco a poco y no sabía si las chicas también lo sentían pero supuso que si ya que no por nada son una de las mejores de la academia junto con el y su compañero. Por lo que disimuladamente dejo flojo la funda de su arma para sacarla rápidamente si lo necesitaba, de reojo miro a su compañero y pudo notar que el también estaba preparado para cualquier cosa.

Xxxºº

-base militar, Londres-

En una sala de reunión se encontraban reunidos los altos mandos y el director de la academia, en una junta importante.

Hace 3 horas antes las antenas de la base encontraron por 3 segundos una fuente de poder de un Zoids muy poderoso en un lugar de Asia, por lo que estaban decidiendo que hacer. Unos querían ir a investigar si era cierto lo que las antenas detectaron o solo fue un fallo, otros no le daban tanta importancia ya que no creían que pudiera ver otra arma igual de poderosa que el compañero de Malfoy.

Mientras que los demás discutían que hacer con información, uno de ellos ya tenia su nuevo objetivo.

Fudge el ministro del ejercito deseaba secretamente ese poder a como de lugar, antes no pudo adueñarse del compañero del Cadete Malfoy porque ya habían hecho un resonancia completa y lo había dado conocer en el ejército, por lo que tuvo que olvidarse de el hasta que el rubio muriera, pero ahora que sabe de otro zoids así de poderoso no perderá esta oportunidad y lo hará suyo a como de lugar.

 _-"esa arma será mía" –_ pensó con una macabra sonrisa interna.

Nadie noto el brillo maligno del ministro a excepción de un hombre de cabello largo y ondulado hasta los hombros.

 _-"no dejare que la toques" –_ pensó con enojo sin dejar de ver al ministro.

Xxxºº

-lugar desconocido-

Después de deshacerse de la mayoría de los tipos que las tenían secuestradas, escapo junto con el Dark Horn. Cuando estuvieron lejos del lugar, siguió al otro Zoids por "ordenes" de la otra chica. Después de dos horas siguiéndoles llegaron a una cueva, donde la rubia bajo de su compañera al ver que la otra chica hacia lo mismo, al estar en el suelo, el Zoids brillo y volvió de nuevo su compañera, la cual se puso a su lado con su mirada fría que no dejaba de ver a la desconocida.

El otro Zoids también empezó a brillar y apareció un chico alto y delgado con un poco de musculo, tiene el cabello entre rubio/castaño, sus ojos son color azul y su piel el algo bronceada gracias al sol constante del Desierto. La otra chica se quitó la capa que la ocultaba y la pudieron ver mejor, la chica es algo alta de piel blanca, su cabello es largo y de color negro al igual que sus ojos.

- _la batalla si que estuvo divertida eh –_ dijo el chico con una sonrisa, la castaña solo miro fríamente haciendo que se le borrara la sonrisa y se pusiera algo nervioso.

- _¿Quiénes son ustedes? –_ pregunto la rubia con algo de curiosidad.

 _-mi nombre es Cho Chan y el es Cedric… somos mercenarios –_ se presentó la pelinegra para después apuntar con su pulgar a su compañero – _y ustedes ¿Quiénes son?_

 _-me llamo Fleur Delacour y ella es Hermione –_ dijo la rubia con una sonrisa.

Después de presentarse se fueron a sentar en el piso para descansar un poco, los otros dos le ofrecieron a Fleur y Hermione algo de comida y agua, que la rubia agradeció y la castaña solo lo tomo sin decir nada.

Hermione no sabia porque pero sospechaba que esos dos tenían algo que ver con los tipos de antes, ya que se le hacía raro que no robaran nada si se supone que son mercenarios, no creía que fueran tan estúpidos para hacer un gran alboroto si iban a entrar ¿no?, al menos que apropósito las hayan sacado de ahí por alguna razón, porque por lo que observo en la batalla es que esa chica es muy buena controlando el Zoids y también tiene una muy buena puntería y se le hace sospechoso que por "error" le haya dado a la pared del escondite.

Por ahora decide obsérvalos pero sin bajar su guardia ya que si las atacan ella no tendrá piedad de matarlos.

 **Espero les haya gustado, y lamento como siempre mis faltas de ortografía. Tendré el siguiente cap lo más pronto posible. ^^/**


	7. Chapter 7

**Aquí el siguiente capitulo =)**

 **Cap 07**

- _por tu acento, estoy segura que eres de la Vieja Francia ¿no es asi? –_ Cho tenía curiosidad por esas dos, se preguntaba cómo le hicieron para llegar hasta ahí.

Desde la tercera guerra mundial y las catástrofes de nuevos territorios conquistados, ya no era muy fácil viajar para hacerlo se necesitaba un permiso o tener mucha plata para que las dejaran, y por cómo iban vestidas esas dos dudaba que vinieran de buena familia o tuvieran un importante trabajo.

- _eso no les incube –_ contesto Hermione con algo de frialdad, antes de que la rubia lo hiciera. La castaña quiere que sepan lo menos que se puede de ellas en especial de su persona.

Fleur no entendía la actitud de la castaña, aunque suponía que no confiaba en ellos y era compresible al no saber nada de ellos, pero también pensaba que no tenían por qué ser tan frías con los demás. Los otros dos solo se encogieron de hombro sin darle mucha importancia a pesar de que tenían curiosidad.

- _por cierto….¿qué país es este? –_ la rubia decidió preguntar al recordar que no sabía en dónde demonios estaban.

Los otros dos se sorprendieron un poco por la pregunta de la rubia.

- _estamos en la nueva china, lo que antes era Mongolia –_ contesto el chico aun algo sorprendido

 _-las colonias del desierto –_ susurro para si misma la rubia sorprendida al darse cuanta en donde demonios habían parado – _no puede ser! estamos en territorio de terroristas! –_ se levantó exaltada al recordar que ese lugar es muy peligroso

 _-oyes! No somos terroristas -_ se quejo el chico algo ofendido de que los consideren terrorista, está bien que sea mercenarios pero no llegarían hasta ese extremo, ellos tenían límites y eso era no matar inocentes.

Hermione no entendía mucho de qué demonios estaba hablando la rubia, por lo que solo se quedó cayada sin decir nada.

Cho ya se estaba desesperando al ver como la rubia caminaba de un lado a otro y murmurando cosas que solo ella podía entender- _deja de dar vueltas que me pones nerviosa –_ Fleur al ver lo que hacía se fue asentar y se disculpo.

- _mierda ahora que vamos hacer –_ Fleur no tenia ni la menor idea de que carajos hacer, no podía volver a Francia sino conseguía ningún permiso y para eso tendría que hablar con un alto mando de ese país y uno de Francia pero para eso tendría que explicar como demonios llegaron ahí, y eso ni ella lo sabía con exactitud además de que no quiere arriesgarse con eso, y por lo que veía Hermione tampoco era una opción.

- _porque, no se vuelven mercenarias_ \- propuso de repente Cedric al ver que ninguna de las dos decía nada, después de un buen rato en silencio.

La propuesta sorprendió a las dos chicas que no se lo esperaban, no sabían que decir y solo se le quedaron viendo como si le hubiera aparecido un tercer ojo.

- _lo decimos enserio, vuélvase mercenarias y podrán conseguir dinero para agarrar un vuelo devuelta a casa –_ dijo Cho seria, ya que ella cree que esas dos les ayudaran a tener mas dinero con las misiones y encargos. – _que dicen ¿formemos un equipo?-_

Fleur no contesto nada y salió de la cueva rápidamente, Hermione tampoco dijo nada y fue tras la rubia a paso lento, en cuanto dio el primer paso se sintió un poco mareada pero lo ignoro y siguió. A ella no le importaba si eran o no mercenarias, en su hogar ella era algo mucho peor que eso, pero si la rubia decidía aceptar la oferta ella la apoyaría en todo lo que decidiera, algo muy dentro de ella desea proteger y seguir a la rubia a donde sea y eso no lo entendía.

 _-¿Fleur? –_ al salir la vio sentada en el suelo apoyada en una roca por lo que decidió hablarle.

 _-¿Qué piensas de la oferta? –_ pregunto la rubia sin voltearla a ver.

- _no lo se….-_ Hermione no es muy buena para expresarse y ni le importa hacerlo, pero al ver el estado de la rubia, algo dentro de ella odia ver a la chica así, por lo que intenta animarla un poco - _pienso que no es mala idea….no todos los mercenarios son malos…..y ganarías mucho dinero para regresar a tu hogar, pero –_ no sabia porque pero decidió sentarse a un lado de la rubia la cual la miro algo sorprendida por la acción, pudo notar que estaba llorando, no le gusta ver a personas llorar por lo que suspiro antes de hablar – _pero decidas lo que decidas yo te seguiré.. y te protegeré, nunca volverás a estar sola, te lo prometo –_

Fleur se sorprendió por las palabras de la castaña la cual le sonrió con sinceridad, era la primera vez en todo el tiempo que llevaban juntas que la ha visto sonreír, por lo que la abrazo fuertemente y lloro en su hombro, se deshago todo lo que pudo.

Hermione entro por varios segundos en estado de Shock al sentir el abrazo de la rubia, tiene tiempo que no recibía ninguno, por lo que la abrazo devuelta y sitio un calor agradable en su pecho y se preguntó que seria.

.

.

Cho y Cedric decidieron quedarse adentro de la cueva y esperar a que las chicas regresaran de nuevo.

 _-¿crees que aceptaran?-_ pregunto Cedric algo nervioso de que no aceptaran.

Cho solo se encogió de hombros – _no lose, pero creo que si lo harán –_ le dijo sin mucha importancia

 _-espero que acepten, haríamos un gran equipo los cuatro juntos –_ el Rubio se encontraba algo emocionado por la idea, hace tiempo que solo son Cho y el, no es que lo odie pero a veces tenia ganas de que fueran mas para no sentirse tan solitarios ya que les estaba pasando factura y eso se nota en la actitud de su compañera.

Despues de un rato mas las otras dos chicas entraron de nuevo en la cueva, la rubia ya se encontraba mas calmada y ya no tenía rastro de lágrimas. Las dos se fueron a sentar en sus lugares sin decir nada.

-¿ _y bien, que decidieron_? – hablo la pelinegra despues de varios minutos.

Fleur volteo a ver a la castaña la cual le decía con la mirada que apoyaría su decisión.

- _aceptamos –_ miro a la pelinegra que sonrió – _pero nuestra mi condición es que no asesinaremos-_

 _-solo si no es necesario –_ le extendió la mano a la rubia que acepto.

Xxxºº

-Fronteras de Escocia e Inglaterra-

- _no hemos encontrado nada….lo mejor es que nos retiremos por ahora y vallamos al campamento, pronto oscurecerá –_ ordeno la rubia, despues de todo el dia de estará recorriendo una parte de la zona.

Los demás solo asintieron, y empezaron a caminar de regreso.

Los pelinegro no eran idiotas y sentían las presencias acercándose mas hacia ellos, por lo que se miraron de reojo como una señal para atacar. Y así lo hicieron cuando aparecieron cuatros miembros del Colmillo Negro, dos de ellos aparecieron sus armas y atacaron a los pelinegros mientras que los otros a los rubios, los cuales ya estaban listos para una emboscada.

.

Cada pelinegro estaba enfrascado en su batalla que no podía ocuparse de los otros, los enemigos eran mas fuertes y letales que antes, contra apenas podían mantenerle el ritmo al enemigo.

La pelinegra se encuentra peleando con un tipo alto y algo esquelético, que es muy ágil y rápido, en cada lado de sus brazos sobre salían dos largas cuchillas encorvadas (con forma de media luna), las cuales esquiva con dificultad. Por lo que no tuvo otra opción que convocar sus armas las cuales son dos espadas Ninja Machete. Bloqueo el ataque con una de sus espadas y con la otra ataco haciendo que el tipo retrocediera, no sin antes llevarse un rasguño en su mejilla, que la hiso enojar.

 _-bastardo, pagaras por esto –_ se limpió con enojo la sangre de la herida con la manga de su suéter. Si algo hace enojar a la pelinegra es que estropeen su rostro, además de que lastimen a su compañero eso si la enfurece más.

.

El pelinegro también se la veía algo complicada, por lo que también tuvo que convocar su arma, una lanza larga roja pero a la mitad hacia riba está cubierta por una figura de oro con el rostro de un león con la boca abierta y de ahí sobre sale un hermoso cristal anaranjado en forma de pico (el cual es el filo del arma), y de otro extremo de la lanza sobre sale un segundo filo hecho de oro.

Su enemigo era grande y musculoso su piel era muy dura por lo que no era fácil hacerle daño, y eso lo frustraba. El tipo musculo también convoco su arma una enorme espada de piedra con filo.

- _genial_ – murmuro con fastidio antes de esquivar un ataque.

Xxxºº

En un barco rumbo a su destino, van a bordo cuatro figuras con una mente desquiciada, que podría ser la muerte de su nueva presa si esta no es tan fuerte para defenderse. No por nada son los mejores cazadores de recompensas que existen, se dicen que ellos, no tienen corazón ni alma, todos sus trabajos los hacen por dinero o algo personal. Nunca les ha importado si su objetivo es una mujer, niño, ancianos o hombres inocentes. Ellos solo hacen el trabajo y ya, con tal de recibir sus recompensas lo demás no importa.

-" _sangre..sangre, pronto la tendré" –_ unos ojos azules y aterradores brillaban con maldad y crueldad entre la capucha de una de esas cuatro figura.

 **.**

 **Espero les hay gustado, y perdonen mis faltas ortográficas =D**

 **Nos leeremos a la í el siguiente capitulo =)**


End file.
